The present invention relates to a food press, and more particularly to a garlic or vegetable press, which is easily and efficiently cleaned.
Garlic presses in common use today generally include a bowl having small openings in one of its surfaces. One or more garlic cloves are placed in the bowl, and a plunger is depressed over the cloves within the bowl in order to exert a force sufficient to crush the garlic and to force the crushed garlic through the openings in the bowl.
While these known garlic presses more than adequately achieve the purpose for which they are designed, i.e. mincing garlic, they are very difficult to clean. The principal cleaning problem results from the fibrous and stickey garlic residue which lodges in the openings in the bowl, and such lodged residue often does not come loose when cleaned by hand or in a dishwasher. The inability to adequately clean the press may result in the press becoming a health hazard. Proper cleaning requires that the user utilize a toothpick or other object with one or more projections to clean out each and every hole in the press.
A further problem associated with known presses is that the bowls for the garlic tend to have sharp corners in which the minced garlic residue tends to accumulate and resist removal.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a food press which is easily cleaned in a quick and sanitary manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a food press which will maximize the minced food produced by the press.